


tribute to melodia21

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anti life equation, Boys Kissing, Jealous Dick Grayson, M/M, i love wally west, wally kissing Jason and Dick getting jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After seeing Wally kiss Jason, Dick is confused.Inspired by Melodia21's fic - "The Greatest Power of a Speedster"
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jason Todd/Wally West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	tribute to melodia21

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Greatest Power of a Speedster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718117) by [Melodia_21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodia_21/pseuds/Melodia_21). 



> This should be read after reading the first chapter of Melodia_21's fic. I wrote it before she had finished her own chapter 2 of the story and i thought i'd share it with y'all.

With everyone having their preferred means of transport, they separated and met up again at Wayne Manor - with Wally obviously arriving first. He was already in the living room, washed up and clean in his civvies. The red-head was happily chatting with Alfred. He must have ran back to Central to change before coming here.

The British man gave Dick a familiar stern look when he arrived and the first boy wonder instantly knew the drill. Alfred hated it when they came in with their dirty suits, Dick knew that all too well. 

The 21 year old met Wally’s eyes and he returned the smile the speedster was giving him. It was so strange seeing him like this. Wally had come out of the speedforce months ago, but Dick still wasn’t fully used to the … side effects. 

“Master Bruce is running tests on Master Jason, and Master Timothy and Master Damian are washing up. I suggest you go do the same. Dinner will be ready shortly”

Alfred was getting pissed. Dick sighed and headed straight up to his old room. 

Everything was the same, just as he had left it. Dick smiled sadly as he ran a gloved hand across the surface of his old desk. He remembered when he was 13, sitting there and frantically trying to finish his math homework that was due the next day after a long evening of patrol. 

His old “Flying Graysons” poster was still hanging over the double bed, and his old sunglasses were resting on the dresser.

His gaming console was still there too. Mario Kart was always his favorite game. He and Wally would always play it when he came over. He remembered t

he one time Wally almost broke the controller because he was trying to move his thumbs at superspeed. 

His smile faltered as the memory flashed in his mind. Sometimes...he wishes he could go back to that. Have all that back. Worry about finishing his school work again. Invite and hang with his best friend whenever he wanted again. Run around the manor and annoy Bruce again. Help Alfred in the kitchen again….. Be thirteen again.

But he couldn’t.

* * *

Dick sighed as soon as he felt the hot water hit the back of his neck, relaxing his tense muscles almost instantaneously. 

His thoughts drifted back to what had happened earlier that evening, remembering that he still had so many questions to ask when he was done with his shower.

  * Tim, What the hell was that thing?
  * Damian, Why was the freaking building on fire?
  * Bruce, What exactly happened when Jason got bitten?
  * Bruce again, Why did you call Flash in to help with a “code black”?
  * Wally, What in the actual _fuck_ were you doing snogging my homicidal brother?



That last question stopped Dick from continuing his list. The memory of the incident was still fresh in his mind. 

Wally - curling his lean arm around Jason to hold him tenderly by the neck. Eyes closed in what looked to be a blend of pure concentration and ecstasy, kissing Jason like he meant it. Like he wanted it. 

But when he had pulled back, there was not even so much as a hint of carnal desire. All traces of intimacy were gone. Just business. 

That kiss had meant nothing to him. 

This was one of the side effects Dick had noticed when Wally had come back from the speedforce. He was still Wally...just different. 

Some people don’t even realise these changes. But Dick did. He noticed every single one. 

  
  


When Wally Disappeared, he was 20. When he came back, he was 18.

Somehow, his time in the speedforce had stolen 2 years from him.

Dick was older than him now too. He didn’t hate it, he just didn’t know how to feel about it. Wally was always the older one, and Dick was always the youngest. Their age gap had also grown by a year. 

Dick was 21 and Wally was 18. 

Dick was also taller, and had a lot more muscle. Not to say Wally didn’t, because he certainly did. But in a speedster way. He was toned, but lithe. 

The physical differences were not what Dick was mainly concerned with. Wally had lost some memories, and gained some new ones. He remembered the speedster telling him stories about people neither of them had ever met. Telling him about memories that didn’t exist. At least not in this “timeline”. 

What hurt most was the things the speedster didn’t remember, Like when they infiltrated CADMUS together, their first campfire with the team and even the time Wally saved Queen Pertita. 

Dick should be happy though. Wally still remembered him, and most importantly he still remembered being his best friend. Some weren’t as lucky. Wally had completely forgotten who Artemis, M’gann and Kaldur were. Which was strange because he remembered certain missions he had with them. Dick didn’t even want to think about what happened when Artemis found out that the memory of her had been completely wiped from her boyfriend’s mind. Or how they broke up. 

Well, he wouldn’t exactly call it a break up. Artemis had done what any sane person would do after seeing their deceased significant other not so deceased anymore. She freaked out and attacked him. After Wally had effortlessly immobilized the archer, he glared at her and told her to piss off before she made him mad. Dick was just glad he wasn't there, and didn't know the details of what happened next. 

He was getting better though, starting to remember little things again. Barry had theorized that his memories had morphed into the memories of another version of him from a different timeline. The longer he was out of the Speed Force, the better adjusted he became. But Barry was worried that some of the damage would be permanent. Some things would just be forgotten forever. 

He also acted differently too. Small things. Very small. But not unnoticeable to Dick Grayson.

He didn’t like Chicken Wizees anymore, he wouldn’t bite his lip when he was struggling to concentrate and he didn't tap his foot when he grew impatient. 

He also didn’t flirt anymore. Before the incident, Kid flash would flirt with every female he came into contact with. But now? Dick hasn’t even caught him staring at a girl once. He used to find it so annoying back in the day. But seeing Wally act so … differently was just saddening. Like a part of the speedster he called his best friend really did die in the arctic.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this after i read Melodia_21's fic "the greatest power of a speedster" because i was bored and i liked her story. this was written before she had written and posted her own chapter 2. i gotta admit, i love the idea of a love triangle between Jason, Wally and Dick. I'll orphan this because i don't want to take any credit because this is 100% inspired by her fic. 
> 
> I love reviews, so please comment? pretty please :)


End file.
